


in the middle of the deep blue night

by hullomoon



Series: from readers like you, thank you! [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Party, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Alexis is all alone at the party, that is until Twyla joins her
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: from readers like you, thank you! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	in the middle of the deep blue night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbitalexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbitalexis/gifts).



> this is for the prompt fill: chilly summer evenings. i imagine this taking place sometime in between rip moira rose and the barbecue
> 
> title of the fic comes from love is light by yola

Alexis snuggled deeper into the blanket hoping it could stave off the evening chill. The party had long since settled down with most people leaving, but she didn’t want to go just yet, which was amusing since she hadn’t really wanted to come here to start with.

David was the one who convinced her to come. He said it would be good for her and maybe help take her mind off of Ted. And it might have if David had stuck around so she’d have someone to talk to. That had lasted until Patrick had shown up. Soon they were making out across from her and while she tried to not be bitter that David was getting to enjoy himself while she was sitting all alone, a little spark of jealousy coursed through her. They had left thirty minutes ago, both with soft, content smiles as they said goodbye to her.

“Didn’t you come with David?”

She turned her head to see Twyla sit down on the lawn chair next to her.

“Mmm, he did, but then ditched me for his boyfriend.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it. My cousin once left me at the grocery store because they forgot to turn off their oven.”

Alexis sometimes wondered how many times people brushed off Twyla’s stories and their absurdity. She had that happen enough that sometimes when she still traveled she worried that people wouldn’t believe her when she needed help. Luckily, David always believed her, even if he complained the entire time while he did it.

“How did you leave the grocery store?”

Twyla looked at her, head tilted in contemplation. “I waited around and when it seemed like they weren’t going to come back I took a bus back. My cousin was actually getting back in the car when I got there.”

She stared at Twyla. She looked beautiful in the light of the fire. It highlighted her freckles and made her think about the warmth Twyla always seemed to exude. The shudder Twyla gave took her out of her thoughts.

She scooted her chair closer to Twyla’s and stretched out the blanket between the two of them. “Here, we can share.”

Twyla grasped the blanket and wrapped it around herself. “Thanks, Alexis.”

With Twyla closer, Alexis could smell her jasmine perfume and the added warmth her body exuded had Alexis lean her head against Twyla’s shoulder.

“You’re so nice,” Alexis said.

“You are too Alexis,” she paused. “I know when you first got here, you might not have been as sincere, but I could see underneath all of it that a nice person was in there.”

She lifted her head up and looked at Twyla. Her face was soft and serene, lips slightly parted. Moving forward, Alexis slowly placed her lips on Twyla’s.

It was a gentle kiss, just a brush of lips. Pulling back, she could see the slight shock of surprise on Twyla’s face before she was moving forward to recapture Alexis’s lips. This kiss had a bit more heat to it and she melted into it. Her body pressed heavily up against the chair, the plastic digging into her arm and legs in a bid to get closer to Twyla.

Breaking the kiss off, Alexis got up and moved to sit in Twyla’s lap, firmly wrapping the blanket around them. With the blanket and her lips back on Twyla’s, the evening chill was banished from her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to join in when i do prompts, or just chat, i'm [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
